sakura y el clan perdido
by ari-chibi-chan
Summary: sasusakuesta historia trata de como sakura se va a  entrenar y en ese viaje descubre una verdad algo increible


Holaaaaas!!! Bueno soy nueva escritora aquí… si porque de lectora ya llevo bastante tiempo jejeje, pero es la primera vez que voy a escribir… disfruten de la lectura (creo)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
este fanfic continua desde el Cáp. 352 del manga... donde al equipo de kakashi lo envian a la gran misión de eliminar a uchiha itachi y en donde el equipo "serpiente" el que esta actualmente conformado por sasuke, karin, juugo y suigetsu bueno comienza...

la kunoichi mas hermosa de todas paseaba por las calles de konoha, el viento movía sus cabellos rosas, su mirada verde cautivaba a quien la viera... se dirigía al despacho de tsunade...cuando llego...

sakura: -toco la puerta- tsunade-shishou, puedo pasar?

tsunade: adelante sakura!

sakura: -paso- etto... bueno...tsunade-sama... yo quería... pedirle algo...

tsunade: que pasa sakura??

sakura: bueno, -suspiro- quiero que me de el permiso de dejar konoha!

tsunade: -vio a la pelirosa con una cara de !!QUE DEMONIOS DICES??!!- QUE DEMONIOS DICES????!!!!

sakura: -quien se esperaba esa reacción- solo, será hasta que regrese siendo mas fuerte...

tsunade: pero de que estas hablando??? si eres la mas fuerte de toda konoha!! Bueno hinata también...pero el punto es que eres lo sufientemente fuerte!!

sakura: -agacho la cabeza- por favor, quiero ayudar en las misiones a naruto... y a kakashi-sensei...

tsunade: -meditando- esta bien sakura... -suspiro- pero me tendrás informada ok??

sakura: -feliz- HAI!!! Gracias tsunade-shishou!!!!! -abrazándola-

tsunade: -abrazando a sakura- no quiero que nada te pase... regresa sana y salva...si necesitas refuerzos no dudes en hacerlo!

sakura: no lo hare tsunade-sama!!! -Saliendo por la puerta- cuando regrese no me va a reconocer!!! Es una promesa tsunade-sama!!!!

tsunade: eso espero sakura!!!! Eso espero...

sakura caminaba por konoha, hacia la salida de esta, paso por el ichiraku donde se encontraba naruto comiendo, sintió tristeza, VALLA ni siquiera se iba y ya lo extrañaba. Se acerco a naruto...

naruto: -volteado- SAKURA-CHANNNN!!!! Quieres ramen?? yo INVITO!!!

sakura: jeje naruto no tienes otra cosa que comer??

naruto: mmmmm, el ramen es exquisito!!!! -Viendo la mochila de sakura- mmmm sakura-chan, la vieja-tsunade te mando a una misión??

sakura: algo así...

naruto: NANI!!!!!! esa vieja esta loca!!!! Como te va a enviar a una misión!!! si pasado mañana vamos por uchiha itachi!!!!!!

sakura: -cara triste- lo siento naruto... iras tu, kakashi-sensei y sai... yo no podré ir...lo siento

naruto: pero sakura-chan... AHORA MISMO HABLO CON LA VIEJA-TSUNADE!!!!!

sakura: -llorando- no naruto... yo fui la que decidió esto naruto!!!!! no lo hagas mas difícil...

naruto: sa-sakura-chan... lo siento... yo...

sakura: -secándose las lagrimas- no te preocupes naruto... -sonriendo- regresare...

naruto: sakura-chan...

sakura salio del ichiraku, se dirigió a las puertas de konoha y se dispuso a no regresar a konoha hasta ser mas fuerte... miro a su aldea natal, no seria la ultima vez, pero le daba tristeza, siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, hasta que llego a una aldea que no conocía, ahi se alojo, salio al bosque y comenzó a entrenar...

¿??????: cual es tu nombre niña??

sakura: -volteo a ver al extraño- no pienso y no tengo que decirte mi nombre!

¿?????: bueno mi nombre es kyo haruki

sakura: -mirada de desconfianza- no te lo pregunte, además que quieres??

kyo: yo solo quiero ser tu sensei...

sakura: quien te dijo que necesito un sensei??

kyo: bueno se nota que necesitas uno, además te ofrezco ser tu sensei porque veo que tienes potencial, y yo no entreno a cualquier baka que me lo pida, o que pase por enfrente mío... solo entreno a los mejores niña... me dirás tu nombre???

sakura: "este tipo..." bien te diré mi nombre... haruno sakura...

kyo abrio los ojos hasta no poder, parecía no estar en este mundo, parecía en estado de shock...

flash back... kyo tenia 5 años

papa de kyo: hijo, mira es tu hermana pequeña...

kyo: -celoso- mmmm -peñisco a la bebe- como se llamara??

papa de kyo: -tratando de para los llantos de su bebe- kyo ten mas cuidado!!! ... su nombre será sakura... haruki sakura...

kyo: mmmm su pelo es rosa...que niña mas rara...

papa de kyo: por favor kyo que tu tienes el cabello verde...

kyo: no me tenias que decir eso...

papa de kyo: jajaja... perdon hijo no me resisti

fin de flash back

flash back un año despues

habia una guerra entre los clanes y el haruki estaba entre ellos... el papa de kyo, estaba muy herido y su madre habia muerto...

kyo: papa no puedes morir!!! -llorando-

papa de kyo: l-lo siento hijo... cuida de tu...hermana... -murio-

kyo: nooooooo!!!!

1 semana después...

enfermera: aquí tiene, esta es la bebe...

señor: si, mira cariño... tiene el cabello rosa...

señora: siii!

kyo: nooo! enfermera ella es mi hermana!! no la pueden adoptar!

Enfermera: kyo lo siento pero tu no puedes cuidar, además los haruno la atenderán y trataran como su propia hija...

sañora: como se llamaba la pequeña??

enfermera: haruki sakura...

señora: se llamara... haruno sakura...

kyo: haruno sakura... "hermana te buscare y te encontrare lo prometo..."

fin de flash back

sakura: kyo-san esta bien???

kyo: aaaaah -llorando y abrazando a sakura- te encontré!!!!!

sakura: -lo alejo- que te pasa???

kyo: -secandose las lagrimas- sakura... se que te sera dificil saber pero... tu eres mi verdadera hermana...

sakura: ...

mientras tanto con naruto...

naruto: -entrando al despacho de tsunade-sama- VIEJA-TSUNADE cuando volvera mi sakura-chan?????

tsunade: NO ME DIGAS ASI!!!! Y TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!!!!!

naruto: ya,ya pero dime cuando regresara??? dentro de 1 semana o de 2????

tsunade: naruto lo siento mucho en verdad... sakura puede que tarde hasta años... en volver a konoha...

naruto: -sintio un nudo en la garganta- Y USTED PERMITIO QUE SE FUERA????!!!!

tsunade: SI! es descision de ella no tuya naruto, ella quiere ser fuerte para poder ser util en el campo de batalla!!

naruto: PERO SI SIEMPRE LO FUE!!!!

tsunade: naruto... algo que aprendi de sakura... es que tiene tu mismo espiritu... nunca se da por vencida... y busca ser mejor cueste lo que cueste...

naruto: sakura-chan...

tsunade: sakura regresara pronto... ademas ella prometio regresar mas fuerte... y se que lo hara...

naruto: -suspiro- PUES CLARO!!!! ELLA ES SAKURA-CHAN CLARO QUE REGRESARA MAS FUERTE!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!

tsunade: pero aun así Irán a la misión mañana...

naruto: claro que si!!!!!! hasta luego tsunade-sama!!!!

tsunade: primera vez que me llama así... esta triste... sakura regresa pronto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
aqui termina el primer cap...

espero sea de su agrado

gracias


End file.
